


Song Fic

by TaraTyler



Series: Valkubus [5]
Category: Lost Girl, valkubus - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Song fic, song: feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based around the song Feelings by Hayley Kiyoko (mostly because the Author has a lot of feelings)





	Song Fic

Being nice had never exactly been Tamsin’s ‘thing’. She was more about ‘death’, ‘doubt’, and ‘destruction’. Now, after having slowly starting to settle down, Tamsin found herself changing. She even cared about what a few of these people thought about her. Caring had never posed an issue before. Spending any amount of time with Bo and Kenzie seemed to have that effect on people. Tamsin watched it happen now that she had joined their little group.

In school to be a Valkyrie, they had told her _repeatedly_ not to form emotional bonds with those who didn’t have the life-spans of her people. It wasn’t a condemnation of the Fae who lived shorter lives, Fae and mortal alike, the warning had been meant to protect the girls. The teachers meant to keep the future Valkyries safe from therisk of getting hurt. They were taught to be like ice. None of the students were meant to ever allow their hearts to melt for anyone.

Now, Tamsin looked around at her friends and wondered at how she had ever survived living with such loneliness. These people had shaken up and changed everything Tamsin had once believed in. She had been feeling lost for a while but decided if she still believed in anything, she believed in Bo Dennis. Tamsin didn’t figure out how to handle all of the changes well, but she had formed something of an attachment to Bo, possibly even a bit of a crush. She did her best to avoid allowing that to worsen.

Tamsin hated how much she cared. Having feelings was not something she was used to. She couldn’t help but care deeply for Bo and Kenzi. Tamsin hated to be vulnerable, ever, to absolutely anything. For Bo, though, she’d take the risk.

\-----/////------

Tamsin watched Bo yawn and stretch quietly, softly, and almost cat-like. She rolled her shoulders and turned into Tamsin. The Valkyrie had been awake since sun-up and waiting for Bo to wake up sleepily. She had been venting to the sleeping succubus, telling her of her earlier memories, and of the many ways in which Bo had affected her over the years. Tamsin may have even used the word ‘love’ at one point. She only ever did this when Bo was asleep for fear of overstepping or over-communicating.

Tamsin only wished these moments could extend to outside of Bo’s clubhouse. She day-dreamed about casual, affectionate touches. Nights, like this one, were insane, on fire, and wonderful, but Tamsin wanted more. She knew that Bo probably didn’t. Tamsin was getting very tired of pretending that this was enough for her. She had been very good at this once upon a time, but now acting all tough was getting exhausting.

Tamsin watched Bo fall back asleep, having curled a little further into Tamsin’s side. The blonde pushed up into a sitting position, bent to kiss Bo’s forehead lovingly after having said her piece. She slid out of the bed, dressed silently and left.


End file.
